Koboi's Return
by JessieRose
Summary: Sequel to 'Revenge Fowl Style', full summary inside. please r&r )
1. Foaly's Invention

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
  
A/N This is the sequel to my other Artemis Fowl story 'Revenge Fowl Style'. If you haven't read that, you probably won't understand this!!  
  
Summary ~ In the Lower Elements Foaly has created a super computer, and is urging the commander to surrender all control over to the machine. Koboi is still missing, and looking for a way to regain power. She thinks she has found it through one unsuspecting mud man. But what connections does this mud man have to Artemis Fowl?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter one ~ Foaly's Invention.  
  
Commander Root sat in his office, twiddling his thumbs. It was all he had to do now since Foaly's installation of the super computer. He grunted as someone knocked at the door.  
  
Captain Short walked in, almost back to her old self again. She was smiling, not that she had much to smile about. Crying would have been far more appropriate.  
  
She collapsed on the chair opposite her boss. "Man, am I am glad to have left that place." She was talking about the infirmary where she had spent over a month recovering from Opal Koboi's attack on her.  
  
The Commander managed a smile. "Well, Short, it is good to see you back in action."  
  
"Not that I'm needed now, thanks to Foaly. That's the reason I've come Commander. I mean should we have given up all our control to a computer?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Captain Short, Foaly is a genius, he knows what he's doing."  
  
"Even so, I don't like the idea of giving up complete control, I mean what if something should go wrong, we shouldn't be completely dependent on the computer."  
  
"Well, Foaly reckons it can protect us better then the other system, plus there is absolutely no Koboi technology in this one, I mean you don't know what sort of viruses she could have planted."  
  
Commander Root said, he was in fact repeating, almost word for word, what Foaly had earlier that day told him.  
  
"Koboi's still missing, then?" Holly asked.  
  
"I have decided to abandon the search, anyway the new computer system will give us far more secrecy, no mud man will ever find us again."  
  
"You sound too confident."  
  
"I just wish we had managed to get Koboi back down here where she belongs! I mean she could be any where by now. Foaly said he was going to generate a global search using the new computer but so far it appears she has vanished of the face of the Earth."  
  
"And you're positive that this new technology doesn't have a single wire from Koboi Enterprises?" Holly asked.  
  
The Commander nodded. "Or so Foaly says."  
  
Holly nodded. "What happened to Artemis, after we left?"  
  
The Commander shrugged. "All I know is that he is back in Ireland."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Well, they are still alive at any rate, why you are so bothered I don't know. it is the same boy who kidnapped and held you to ransom."  
  
"Yeah, it also the same boy who saved the Lower Elements during the Goblin Rebellion."  
  
"And the same boy who stole our fairy technology and used it to build a computer, which he then lost."  
  
Holly sighed, this was an argument she couldn't win. She didn't even know why she was sticking up for Artemis. But there was one thing she knew, somewhere under all that exterior image, somewhere underneath all the criminal mastermind was a good person.  
  
"Anyway back to the reason I came, the computer. Maybe we could.oh I don't know, I just hate the idea of losing control."  
  
"We haven't lost control." Foaly said, appearing in the doorway. "The computer controls our ports, weapons and most of the Lower Elements, but we control the computer, simple."  
  
"But to what point do we control the computer and to what point does the computer control itself?"  
  
Holly demanded.  
  
"Holly calm down, we can shut down the computer at any time."  
  
Holly gave a hollow laugh. "I can see we are not going to agree on this. so when disaster strikes, I'll be waiting, to say I told you so." she said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"If she's angry now, wait 'til she finds she doesn't have a job any more. With the new system in place crime will near on impossible." 


	2. Artemis and Mulch

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
  
A/N Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. Any feedback is appreciated, and suggestions for improvements.I mean NO ONE is perfect!! =) Oh and please bare with me, after all this is only the second chapter so not much is happening, yet!!  
  
Chapter two ~ Artemis and Mulch  
  
Artemis Fowl was standing beside his mother, she was sobbing gently on to a silk cushion. Juliet and Butler stood near the doorway, unsure about what to do.  
  
"Oh Artemis, it's not fair.it really isn't fair!" his mother cried.  
  
Artemis wasn't sure what to do either. "It's okay, mother, I am sure he thought of you to the last." And with that he walked out of the room. Comforting people was definitely not one of his strong points, plus he had his own grief to handle. Surely it should be his mother comforting him, but then again Artemis Fowl was not an ordinary boy, and the Fowl's were certainly not a normal family.  
  
Artemis Fowl was following in his father's footsteps and was well on his way to becoming a criminal mastermind (if he was not already there!). In the last few years his father had disappeared and then resurfaced legitimate. Fowl senior's enemies took advantage of his change of heart and had him conveniently 'bumped off'.  
  
But Artemis Fowl was not going to stand by as his father was killed. He went to America for revenge, and got a whole lot more then he bargained for. For a start his father was already dead when he got there, and secondly Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit was there hunting down an escaped criminal. A criminal Artemis had helped to catch in the first place. So the group teamed together. Artemis got his money, and his father's killer was dead, and as far as he knew Holly had got her criminal.  
  
There was of course one little snag, during a fight Holly had become injured, so Artemis had no idea whether she was still alive. He had no contact with the Lower Elements since returning to Ireland, so therefore he had no knowledge about either Holly, or Koboi (the escaped criminal).  
  
After leaving his mother he disappeared into the study, where Emma was typing away at the computer. That was another little snag, Emma Towers. Artemis had kidnapped Emma back in America to prompt her father to pay up. It was during her time with Artemis that she claimed she despised her father and asked Artemis to kill him. Artemis was only to happy to comply, making his revenge complete. But afterwards, Emma had no where to go, so lo and behold she went to Ireland with Artemis and co.  
  
Artemis watched her with a grin. "You're getting quite good at that, you know."  
  
She smiled. "I know." she said, turning round.  
  
Artemis smirked. "But you are too easily distracted."  
  
"I am not," she said, spinning back to face the screen.  
  
"There is someone at the door. You two arguing again?" Juliet asked, as she stepped into the room.  
  
"We weren't arguing." Emma began.  
  
"Easily distracted." Artemis said, from behind her.  
  
She got up from the chair. "Oh shut up."  
  
"Thanks!" he said, taking her place.  
  
She scowled. "You were planning that weren't you? How did you know I was going to get up?" Artemis smirked. "I can read you like an open book, now go and see who's at the door."  
  
"I am not your bloody slave!" she said, as she stomped from the room.  
  
Juliet followed her, trying to hide a grin.  
  
She reappeared. "Emma's gone to paint her nails, Master Artemis, but Mulch just got back."  
  
Artemis got up from the computer to see Mulch walk in. "Find anything?" Artemis asked.  
  
Mulch shook his head.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you use the front door?"  
  
Mulch nodded. "Why not?"  
  
"You never use the front door."  
  
"Well, I wasn't in the mood for chewing up your floorboards." Mulch said with a grin.  
  
"So you found nothing?"  
  
Mulch shook his head. "New technology, the files can only be accessed from one place now."  
  
"The mainframe computer."  
  
"That's right. Well, it explains why you couldn't get in the other day."  
  
"I just want to know if she's still alive or not, that's all. Why is it so hard?"  
  
Mulch shrugged. "Oh and I got the blueprints for the bank."  
  
"What a fascinating conversation." Juliet said from behind them. "Does my brother know what you're up to?"  
  
"Must I tell him everything?"  
  
"Yes, when it involves some crazy plot where you're gonna get yourself killed."  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes. "I'm still alive now, aren't I?"  
  
Juliet smiled. "Yes, so far." She said, before leaving the room.  
  
"Where is Butler anyway?" Mulch asked, looking cautiously around the room.  
  
Artemis grinned. "He's looking after my mother."  
  
Mulch raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What? He's good at it." Artemis replied, turning back to the computer screen. He held his hand out. "So let's see the prints then?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"I don't think I heard you correctly. Maybe you should reconsider before you repeat yourself." Artemis said, warningly, swivelling round to face him.  
  
"I'm not letting these go without a price." Mulch said, holding the papers up in the air out of Artemis' reach.  
  
Suddenly the papers were snatched from his hands, he turned round to see Emma smiling down at him.  
  
"Finders keepers." She said, holding the papers in one hand and blowing the wet nails on her other.  
  
He growled and jumped at her. She screamed as he flung her to the ground. She threw the papers up in the air, Artemis got up and caught them with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Mulch and Emma struggled up.  
  
"It bit me." She said angrily.  
  
Mulch growled. "You lost me my papers. You don't know what I had to do to get those papers!" She nursed her hand. "I don't want to know and quite frankly I couldn't care less." she said, walking from the room.  
  
"So, Artemis about the price for the papers?"  
  
Artemis grinned. "Why would I pay you for something I already have?"  
  
"You, scamming little viper." Mulch said, angrily.  
  
"Tooshay." Artemis replied with a frin. "I remember fifty fifty, but what I don't remember is the extra charges. Fifty fifty, Mulch, now stick to it."  
  
Mulch left the room grumbling something which sounded suspiciously like "I'd get treated better in prison underground."  
  
"It could be arranged." Artemis replied, as his attention returned once more to the computer screen.  
  
A/N I'm kinda of the opinion that Artemis is out of character, so if you have any suggestions to get him back into character, please email me or leave them in a review!! Cheers!! =) 


	3. Harold Smith and an Email

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter!! Emma's starting to annoy me slightly maybe I should kill her off!! Tee hee!! No only joking.or am I? er. yeah  
  
Chapter three ~ Harold Smith and an Email.  
  
Harold Smith was standing at the entrance to the internet café. He didn't like to use the home computer as there were always people standing behind him, or walking past looking over his shoulder. And he didn't want anyone to know what he was up to.  
  
He pushed open the glass doors, and sat down at the computer. An old waitress walked over to him.  
  
"I'll have a bottle of water," he said, without looking up.  
  
Harold Smith was at the time eighteen years old, he had grown up with computers and could use one blind folded. He found the page he was looking for, even before his water had arrived. he had been hoping on going in and out without having to spend any money. He pressed print, and walked over to the printer. Unfortunately it wasn't as quick as he hoped. It took nearly three minutes to print the page off.  
  
At that point the waitress came over to him. "Would you like still or sparkling?"  
  
He took the page from the printer and smiled. "Neither thanks, I've changed my mind." He said, walking out.  
  
She tutted after him, and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Hey, Artemis, what's this flashing light mean?" Emma asked, looking up from the computer.  
  
Artemis had at that moment been pouring over the blue prints with Mulch, trying to agree on the best way.  
  
"But if you go that way, you have more chance of being spotted by the CCTV." Artemis explained.  
  
"Ah, but less chance of being eaten by dogs."  
  
"Artemis!"  
  
Artemis sighed and walked over to the computer. "It means you have an email, well I have an email."  
  
He clicked on the read it now button.  
  
"Huh? The sender.it doesn't make sense."  
  
Artemis peered over her shoulder. The sender of the email was a load of queer symbols and letters.  
  
"It's off Foaly."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because their computer doesn't match up with this one, that's why the sender is just symbols, move over." He pushed Emma out of the chair and sat down.  
  
She stood behind him and Mulch got up to look at the email. Artemis clicked open and waited impatiently for the file to appear.  
  
To: Artemis Fowl (ArtemisFowl2@aol.com)  
  
From: Foaly (email address withheld.)  
  
Subject: News Email: Artemis, I am using Foaly's new computer to send you an email. I am fine, now. What happened with Towers? Did you get your money back? Koboi had vanished by the time the LEP retrieval squad got there, vanished without a trace. I thought you should know, anyway. I don't think you'll be able to reply to this, 'cause of what Foaly just said. We've had new software put in to make the Lower Elements a safer place. The email will self-destruct after you have read it, just joking.just a sec what's that Foaly? It will self-destruct.but I was joking! Er. okay then, well no offence but I hope I never see you again, Fowl. Maybe you should try keeping your nose clean. Oh and if he's there why don't you send that miscreant Mulch home? No, I doubt he'd come anyway. ~ Captain Holly Short ~  
  
"None taken." Artemis muttered.  
  
"How can you withhold your email address, I suppose that's why there was all those funny symbols." Emma said.  
  
"Go home!? What cheek? Go home to a nice long stretch in Howlers Peak!" Mulch grumbled, turning back to the blue prints.  
  
"At least she's still alive." Emma said.  
  
Artemis nodded. "I just wished she told us a bit more about this new technology."  
  
"Probably scared you'd steal it!" Emma said with a laugh.  
  
Artemis scowled. "I mean they must remember what happened last time they surrendered all their technology to one source."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Goblin's attacked, and for a short while, Koboi ruled the Lower Elements."  
  
"Well, Koboi ain't in the Lower Elements, she's up here somewhere." Emma reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I was aware of that fact."  
  
She smiled. "Just making sure." She looked at her watch. "Oh I'll have to go now. Wish me luck."  
  
"Luck? Where you going?"  
  
"My driving test."  
  
"Well, if you're driving in America is anything to go on, you won't need luck, Emma."  
  
The three turned round to see Tamarisk standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks, Tam." Emma said, happily.  
  
"You'll need a bloody miracle."  
  
Artemis smirked. "Good luck, Emma."  
  
She glared at him and stomped out of the room.  
  
"I don't know why you put up with her." Tamarisk began.  
  
Emma went back into the room. "There is someone at the door. says his name is Henry, or Harry or something."  
  
"I'll get it." Juliet shouted from the other room.  
  
"Who is it?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh it's Juliet's new boyfriend." Tamarisk said, she ran to the window and peered out. "He looks nice anyway."  
  
"Let's see." Emma said, joining her.  
  
They watched as Juliet walked down the long drive hand in hand with Harold Smith. 


	4. Out All Night

Disclaimer ~ Don't own Arty!!  
  
A/N sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been concentrating on my POTC fic ~ The Sparrow Rebellion, Liz wanted to find her mother, Jack's a wanted man, and Will, well he just wants to get married!! If you like POTC please check it out!! Cheers.  
  
To My Reviewers; -  
  
The CheezHead ~ Hey, you reviewed Revenge!! Thanks for the support!!  
  
JoAnna ~ Thanks for the nice review!!!  
  
Kelsey ~ Thanks for the review!! Cool, I can't wait for the next book!!  
  
Radioactive Bubblegum ~ OOPS my mistake!!  
  
And now to my next chapter. . .  
  
Chapter four ~ Out All Night.  
  
Foaly sat the computer, tapping away with a satisfied grunt emitting every now and then. Holly Short stood watching at the door. she was scowling angrily at the new computer.  
  
"Still here, Holly?" Foaly asked, not turning round.  
  
She smiled, sarcastically. "Oh yes, since I've been sacked, I don't have anything better to do then watch you."  
  
"Yeah that's right, you watch a genius at work, pick up a few tips."  
  
Holly laughed. "As much as I hate to admit it, if I wanted to watch a genius, I'd pay Fowl a visit. Talking of Fowl, did he get the email?"  
  
Foaly nodded. "And I can tell you he read it at exactly thirty seven minutes and three seconds past two."  
  
"Alright, show off." She muttered. "So if this computer is so good, why can't you find Koboi?" Foaly remained silent.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"I could find her if I wanted to, it would take a while, and by the time I have traced her she will probably have moved, she won't stay in one place for long. Besides Root has given up trying to find her, she can't come back down here, that's for certain."  
  
Holly smiled. "Fowl's computer could trace her."  
  
Foaly laughed. "I wouldn't bet on it, Short."  
  
"Could you trace Fowl?"  
  
"Yeah, if I wanted to, but again Root doesn't want to persue."  
  
"Bet you couldn't!" Holly said.  
  
"Are you trying to suggest that that mud boy is clever then me?! I'll show you." He typed a few symbols in to the computer, clicked a few buttons and entered a few passwords.  
  
"I thought the idea of a super computer was that it didn't need someone to operate it."  
  
"Well, its still in the experimental stage, we haven't given everything over to technical control, just yet, not until we're sure it can handle it." he replied. "There, Fowl is currently in Fowl Manor, and er." Foaly broke off.  
  
There was a video link, and an image appeared on the screen, it was small and unclear, Holly could just make out the form of Butler and Artemis. Artemis was standing up with a gun in his hand. Butler seemed slouched, unwillingly to get up.  
  
"Huh what's going on?" Holly demanded.  
  
Foaly shrugged and clicked the mouse angrily as the image disappeared.  
  
"Bad connection?"  
  
"See, if we surrendered our control, completely, this wouldn't happen."  
  
"Foaly, I don't care about the stupid computer, what just happened?"  
  
"Looked like mudboy has got himself into a spot of bother again. Oh well, its not our problem."  
  
Holly frowned. "That's the thing though, Fowl's problem usually is our problem!"  
  
"Must you exaggerate everything?"  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
2 days ago at Fowl Manor.  
  
Mrs Fowl sat in the lounge, gazing at the beige walls, with a look of misery on her face. She often did that, sitting staring into space for hours at a time, not moving, just letting time lapse by.  
  
"It's a beautiful picture, miss." Juliet said, as she came into the room bringing a pot of tea in on a tray. She set it down on the coffee table and poured out a cup, before passing it to her mistress.  
  
Mrs Fowl looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"The picture, ma'am." Said Juliet, indicating to the picture on the wall, where she had thought her mistress was looking.  
  
Mrs Fowl glanced over at it. It was a picture of a storm, a storm attacking the sea. The impact of the intricate brush stokes pulled you into the picture.  
  
Juliet took the tray, and went towards the door, before turning back.  
  
"Was there something, Juliet?"  
  
"Well, miss, it's just Harold wants to take me out again."  
  
"That's nice, dear."  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Can I go then?"  
  
Mrs Fowl turned to her, shrewdly. "What's this Harold like?"  
  
Juliet smiled. "He's clever, good looking, got the money and style and likes wrestling, what more can I say?"  
  
Mrs Fowl nodded. "Yes, Juliet, you can go, but tell Butler first."  
  
"Thanks." Juliet said, walking from the room.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"I trust her, it's him I don't." Butler grumbled, to Artemis. Juliet had been out over three hours, and Butler was getting worried.  
  
"I'm sure she can look after herself." Artemis replied.  
  
Emma was sitting quietly in the corner emersed in her road theory book, she had failed by five marks, and was determinedly memorising the highway code.  
  
Butler was strolling the room, glancing out of the curtains every time he heard a car.  
  
Mulch had gone out "for a walk" and not returned, yet.  
  
Emma threw the book side, and stood up.  
  
"I thought you were going to read it until you learnt it." Artemis said.  
  
Emma grinned. "Yeah, but there is such a thing as too much work, my motto is too much revision fails the test."  
  
Artemis grinned. "That'll work."  
  
"So what you doing?" She said, going up behind him.  
  
"I'm trying to contact Holly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something in the last email, I mean why make it self-destruct, why withheld the email address?"  
  
"Maybe you're reading too much into it, maybe it's just like Holly said, new technology, which she doesn't want to share with you, for well.obvious reasons!" Emma replied.  
  
Butler went to the window again.  
  
"Juliet told you about this bloke, what's he like?" he grunted to Emma.  
  
Emma shrugged. "She just said he was very clever, something about his own business at eighteen, er.something about wrestling, why? You're not worrying about her? She is nearly nineteen."  
  
Butler didn't reply.  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning when Juliet got in. Needless to say neither her brother nor Mrs Fowl were pleased.  
  
A/N Please Review!! And if you like Pirates of the Caribbean please check out my fic 'The Sparrow Rebellion'. Many Thanks!! ~ JessieRose ~ 


	5. Finding Smith

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I don't own anything!! (unfortunately) tell me what you think!!  
  
Chapter five ~ Finding Smith  
  
"Where were you last night?" Butler demanded.  
  
Juliet shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Butler leave her alone, she's not a kid she can go out and enjoy herself if she wants." Emma said, grabbing the newspaper up from the table.  
  
Artemis turned to watch her.  
  
"Just trying to catch up with you, I mean you read the paper right?" Emma asked.  
  
"Not that one." Artemis replied. "It's full of gossip, not one word you read is true, it's pure fabricated rumour."  
  
"More interesting the one you read." She mumbled.  
  
Juliet smiled. "Oh I was just having a bit of fun, that's all." She said, shrugging the matter aside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take Mrs Fowl's breakfast up."  
  
"I'm taking my retest today. Hopefully I'll do better then last time, then I can ride your mercerdes, hey Artemis?" Emma smiled.  
  
Artemis smirked as he got up from the table. he glanced at his watch and headed towards the backdoor. Mulch had just arrived.  
  
"Well, I stayed there all night, they change guards twice during the night, once at." Mulch began, but Artemis silenced him with a look. Emma had pricked up her ears and was staring over at the back door.  
  
"What time does who change guards, Mulch?"  
  
Mulch grunted as he walked into the house.  
  
Juliet returned to the kitchen and scowled at the sight of the dirty dwarf. "Really, he does make my job ten times harder, surely Mrs Fowl hates having him in the house."  
  
"Going anywhere nice with Harold?" Mulch demanded, imitating Juliet's voice.  
  
She smirked. "Actually I am, I'm going to his house."  
  
"And where would that be?" Butler said, quickly.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm not having you sending any of your men to spy on me." Juliet replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have cleared it with Mrs Fowl, so I'll go and get changed and then I'll be off."  
  
"Think you'll manage to be back at a decent hour this time?" Butler demanded.  
  
Juliet grinned. "You never know, I might not come back at all!"  
  
Butler made to get up.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "She was being sarcastic Butler, the tone of her voice raised ever so slightly, sarcasm."  
  
Later that afternoon, Emma disappeared to retake her driving test. Butler went to collect some ammunition from a 'few mates' leaving Artemis and Mulch alone to discuss 'plans'. Artemis was once more poured over the computer, and the aim of his search was to find Harold Smith.  
  
He was not worried for Juliet's safety, like Butler, but Smith's name seemed to be coming across more and more. Harold was making quite a name for himself, and there was nothing like checking out the opposition.  
  
But it appeared Harold knew his stuff, he covered his tracks well, making finding him virtually impossible. Well, virtually impossible for an average human, but the intellectually gifted Artemis Fowl fought his way through the security with little difficulty.  
  
It seemed Harold Smith, which was not his real name, was vastly interested in weapons. They seemed his life's work, and for an eighteen year old he had had a very long life. Artemis was almost surprised to find such a character still standing. He ripped off every person he came into contact with, pulling them apart and sucking them dry. He was devious, calculating, and positively unbeatable. How could someone like Smith have gone so long without being challenged? How could respectable 'businessmen' (business men referring to established criminal families such as the Mafia) let this hooligan take over?  
  
Fowl scorned. His father would not have stood for it, (before he went legitimate, of course). It appeared that Smith was now one of the leading importers of weapons, he was practically in control of the black market.  
  
What really interested Artemis was why, why no one had challenged Smith? And with that in mind he had a great urge to meet him. there had to be a power behind him, a power that made him untouchable, to the world, well to the Upper Elements anyway. And it was with that thought it mind that Artemis picked up his phone, and spoke quickly into the speaker. "Juliet Mob."  
  
The phone recognised his voice and began to ring the younger Butler's number. But almost instantly it connected with an annoying voice mail message, that sounder like Juliet had recorded it when she was drunk out of her head.  
  
Artemis disconnected the call, and then pressed one to ring Butler. Butler didn't like being disturbed when he was with his 'mates', but his little sister had got her self into trouble, again. 


End file.
